Faults
by zairaswift
Summary: When Misaki realises the difference of power between her family and her childhood friend's her entire life literally falls apart. She ends up meeting a good looking blonde with green eyes who teases her and irritates her. She meets her childhood 'friend' again who simply disgusts and angers her by sight. Who will she choose? The purely mean one or the power-influenced one?
1. Pervert Bastard - Chapter 1

**Hello and yes there's another story! There'll be another story after this too, so just wait for it! These ideas came about last night while I was having dinner. Now, in many KwMs stories, Tora isn't always on the good terms with Misaki. So let's begin it from here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid Sama.**

"Misaki!" shouts the six year old.

"Tora, what are you doing?" shouts Misaki. He was going to fall over if he continued running like that. Just as she was about to warn him, he fell over. Sort of.

"Haha, did I trick you?" said Tora as he got back up without a single scratch.

"It's not funny! You really could have gotten hurt!" shouted Misaki as she put her hands on her hips angry at him.

"You look funny Misaki," he said smiling at Misaki, showing his teeth.

"Eh? You want me to go get sand paper and get rid of that sharp tooth for you?" she threatened as she looked at his mouth wrestling him. They were pretty even in skills. Misaki had aikido and Tora had judo however, as a guy, Tora was naturally stronger.

"Hmph!" she got off him exhausted and looked at him equally exhausted and sweating.

"You're really strong for a woman! One day we'll get married and become the strongest couple ever!" he said.

"What? I don't want to get married!" she exclaimed.

"Why?" asked Tora. He thought it was reasonable if he could get married to her in the future, have babies, become famous and strong. The ultimate couple of course!

"Because I don't like guys!" she put plainly.

"So you don't like me?" asked Tora innocently, completely different to his normal self.

"Be-besides you, I don't like other guys!" she said, slightly blushing.

"You're blushing, so you do like me!" says Tora triumphantly. It was a very cute scene, Tora sliding his arm around her shoulder and neck as if they were best mates in the world.

"Just don't leave okay?" says Misaki.

"I promise," says Tora as they make pinkie promise.

But that promise didn't last long…

"BUT DAD!" shouted Tora.

"No buts! You are no longer allowed to be close to that girl. Do you not realise the difference in status you are to that child?" asked his father.

"So what?" rebelled Tora. He wasn't going to leave Misaki. He promised her!

"I'll show you if you won't-" starts his father but Tora already left the room to go to Misaki and tell her but was instantly stopped by his father's guards. He did everything he could to get past them but all he could do was kick their legs because of his height. So he had to stay put. The following day, he escaped through his bedroom window and got cut but he continued to get to Misaki's place.

When he got there, it was past noon and yet all he find, was an empty house. He went to his and Misaki's special hiding place and found her there crying.

"Misaki!" he exclaimed, relieved that she was okay.

"Get away from me!" she shouted back. "I hate you! I HATE YOU!"

"Wha- What happened Misaki?" asked Tora. He didn't understand why she would suddenly hate him.

"Don't even call me by my name! All because of you!" she cried hugging herself. Was this what his dad meant by showing him? This wasn't fair! It wasn't his fault. It wasn't, but Misaki kept screaming.

"It's your fault!" she screamed and crying furiously. "Because you kept coming here… because you didn't tell me you were a son from such a big company… because of that… I'm going to lose my home and family!"

"…" Tora was completely speechless. They really told her everything. He didn't want to tell her because then she would probably get jealous of him and then hate him. But she could've understood him but the 5 year old couldn't take it when she'd literally lost everything. Tora looked down. Maybe it was his entire fault.

"I'm sorry Misaki." He left silently, unable to soothe the crying girl. The girl he knew as strong and always smiling was gone, because of him.

_Almost 11 years later…_

"It's still your fault…" says Misaki. She was in high school and lived by herself. Her family was separated. Her father was a worker of the Igarashi Company and went overseas during the time 11 years ago. She didn't even get to properly speak with her own sister because she was too young at that time and was sent to some child care of the Igarashi Company and got immediate control over the girl. Misaki's mother became sick and without the company of her family, she had soon passed away. When her father came back to find no one waiting for him. He went and got drunk and died in a car accident.

Misaki only had her sister left. But she didn't have enough memory to remember what her sister looked like or what she would seem like the current day. All she could do was focus on rebuilding her own life. Her first step was to find somewhere to live. Day to day, she would either be on the street or stay at someone's house. She didn't trust males so she decided to go to an all-girls school. But the expenses were too high and for a child like her, she didn't bother going to school until she was able to have a part time job. She kept her studies high by buying textbooks and practising aikido everyday should she ever be in trouble.

She went to Seika High School and as a trial to overcome hating men, she went the different way and started to overpower men. She thought all men were despicable and horrible in every aspect. Though her current home was pretty dainty and poor, it was suitable and easy to pay. Everything still worked and it wasn't dirty or bad looking. The bills were quite the struggle and though sometimes officials came around to ask for bill payments, they would sometimes let her off since she was only a high school student. If there were any debts, she would pay them sooner or later and so she would have no problems living, but that would mean extended working sessions and so late night work and studies.

Once she got fed up with the late night studies and work and an opportunity came about when she found a café with high pays. It would mean normal part time job times and time to relax after work. She went to the café on the instructed paper and it was a Maid café called Maid Latte.

Though she was slightly displeased at the fact it was a Maid café, she had to do it to pay off her own bills and school fees.

"Welcome mi 'lady," says one of the maids.

"Oh. I'm here for the part time job." The maid rushes towards the staff room and the manager comes out.

"You're here for the job right? Come here," she pulls Misaki towards the dressing room and lets her put on the maid uniform.

"Does it look weird on me?" asked Misaki blushing.

"No! It's really cute!" exclaims the manager. "Do you have any skills in waitressing?"

"Eh?"

"Oh! I'm sorry for being so rude! You're just so cute! I'm Satsuki Hyodo, the manager of Maid Latte. The one with the red hair is Erika, the blonde is Honoka and Subaru is the one with glasses," says Satsuki. "And what is your name?"

"I'm Misaki Ayuzawa."

"Misaki? Then Misa-chan then! Just watch from the sidelines to have a look at waitressing, if you don't know how to," says the manager, "I'm sorry but I also have to serve the customers."

"So I'm appointed to this newbie?" says Honoka as she walks towards Satsuki.

"Don't worry Misa-chan, she seems very mean but she's actually nice when you get to know her," says the Manager. Misaki gulps but obediently follows Honoka as she shows her the basics from saying, "Master and mi 'lady" properly and the on to the events that they hold, how they hold plates etc.

"Welcome Master," says Misaki, bowing and trying her best to smile.

"Hm? Is this the new worker?" asks the man. He had blonde hair and green eyes.

"Oh, Usui-kun, welcome back," says Honoka instantly taking him to the seat at the back. Was he a regular? She continued to stare at him. He seemed so different to her. The pheromones coming off him told her he was some sort of rich son, from a rich company… No she didn't want to think about comparing about herself to him. It reminded her of _him._

"Get that girl to serve me. Misa-chan wasn't it?" he said. She froze on the spot. She didn't want to be near any guy like him. He probably had all the women swooning around him and he even seemed like the pervert type with his power and looks.

Honoka huffed, irritated, put pushed Misaki towards the guy.

"Wh-what would you like to order, master?" she asked as instructed.

"Give me the melon soda," he said without even looking at the menu. She left and went to the kitchen feeling him staring at her all the time.

She got the drink and put it on a metal tray. Annoyed at him always looking at her, she strides towards him with the drink.

"Here's your drink, **master**," she says putting the glass on the table quickly. Sure she was smiling, but an angry aura surrounded her as she got more and more irritated at the sight of him.

"Oh yeah, stay here until I leave. From now on you're going to personally serve me Misa-chan," he says taking a small sip of the melon soda. He stood up and moved Misaki to his seat.

"Drink it."

"Hah? But you already drank from it!" she complained. But the stare that he gave off was so… she couldn't take it anymore. She was a maid and she was supposed to comply to a master's request. She drank from glass instead of the straw, getting cream on her mouth. She licked her lips.

"It's still there," he said.

"Wha-?" she didn't understand but he leaned closer to lick off the small cream on the edge of her mouth. She blushed furiously and pushed him away.

"Okay~ I'm leaving," he says heading towards the door smiling.

Misaki was full on angry. She got up from her seat and quickly went back to the staff room and composed herself by taking deep breaths.

"Just today…" she muttered. She calmed down and continued the day's work.

"Are you okay Misa-chan? Do you want to go for the job?" asked the manager.

"U-unh! I'm applying for the job and it isn't that tiring that I thought!" says Misaki reassuring the manager by saying it sternly. Misaki waved off the manager and head towards her home. Just when she exited the staff exit, she met the guy again.

"What is it with you? Are you a stalker or something?" she asked.

"Hm… Yeah. So what's your name?" he asked not at all flinching from her scary aura.

"Misaki Ayuzawa- wait why am I even telling you? What's your name then?" she asked.

"Pfft." He let the laugh escape through his lips. She was far too interesting for his liking.

"Takumi Usui. See you sometime later, cream girl Misaki Ayuzawa," he said leaving. She blushed at the thought when he licked her and shuddered.

"That pervert bastard."

_The following day…_

"The new president of Seiki High is Ayuzawa Misaki!" says the announcer. She stands up and goes to the stage.

"Thankyou everyone. I would like our school to aim…" she says and says her speech as it goes on for another minute. Everyone was clapping. This was when she was going to start her life anew. It required so much effort in education and studies to get to the point of a perfect President. The high school had much more boys in the school than girls so she decided that it would be an easy way to show that girls can overpower boys with effort.

The first meeting of the school council was held and the final topic was a meeting with another school.

"Ah... Pres, we have a meeting with another school tomorrow so we can get on good terms…" says Yukimura, the vice-President.

"Okay, what is the time and what school is it?" asked Misaki as she finished signing the form allowing the student council group to go to the other school the following day.

"We have to arrive there at about eight in the morning and it's… Miyabigaoka High School."

It was a high and prestigious school with many rich students with high profiles. Misaki disliked people with high power and get foolish with it. She sighs.

"Okay. Let's all meet here half past seven and then make our way there," says Misaki. "They're coming to our school the day after, aren't they?" Yukimura nodded quickly as if scared of her.

"Okay we'll make sure that _no one _messes up the school. Notify the students later," says Misaki, "that will conclude our meeting today. Are there any questions or anything that you don't find comfortable in this meeting?"

No one dared to talk back to the scary President. They knew how angry and scary she could get and to what extent she would go to.

The meeting ended and everyone left for the end of the school day and rested for the following day.

**So what about it? :D What do you think will happen in the next chapter? See you later!**

**Zaira Swift.**


	2. Once Again, We Meet - Chapter 2

**HELLO EVERYONE and I'm really sorry for the late update! I am pleased to announce that Thief and the Prince has officially passed the 6,000 view mark! :D **

**Okay, it's time for your opinion. Tell me what stories I should update next! I've been recently been focusing on a different story, Your Task, so I haven't gone round to other stories. Right now, I'm taking a break from Your Task to update some others.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid Sama.**

"Miyabigaoka High, huh?" says Misaki. She looks over the railing and onto the large building which was in fact the school.

"So big… I wonder how rich they are," she sighs and turns to her right to return back downstairs ready to go to Miyabigaoka.

"Uh, President, one of the members is sick." Yukimura was reliable and kind. He was a bit shy, but he respected Misaki than everyone else. "And it's apparently the President of Miyabigaoka has the flu, so he will be represented by someone else."

"Oh. Who is it?" asked Misaki.

"Uh… It's Takumi Usui." She froze on the spot.

"That pervert bastard? I can't believe he can even manage a meeting," mumbled Misaki.

"D-do you know him?" asked Yukimura.

"Sort of," said Misaki. She couldn't reveal the fact that she met him as a maid.

"Um, I think we're set to go now," he said, quickly trying to get everyone else in order to get ready to go to Miyabigaoka high school, but to his avail, he couldn't get anyone of them to shut up and get in line. He told Misaki who reacted quickly.

"You guys," said Misaki. "GET IN LINE!"

All chattering stopped as they gulped at the demonic President. From that time on, no one tried to anger or annoy her. They all got in line and shortly got onto the bus. The bus was hot, cramped and… crap. But they were a poor school, so what could they do? As soon as they arrived at Miyabigaoka, they wiped their foreheads from sweating in the heat and then gaped at the school.

It was large and magnificent, being one of the richest schools in the world, the complete opposite of Seika. When the President and her committee leaders passed through the front gate, being pressurised by the 'rich' feel coming from the school, a large red carpet was rolled from the front entrance to them.

It was rich red velvet, and it seemed like the very sight of the Seika students seemed to make the carpet dirty, like that one brown mud stain on white clothing.

"Enough with the drama, gosh, that Tiger should do this instead," said the blonde as he went to greet them.

"It really is a bunch of worms from Seika," said the person. It was Takumi Usui.

"And in what position are you supposed to say we are worms?" asked Misaki already angered by the sight of him along with the offense.

"Oh, it's you," he said recognising her and then smiling. His smile was pretty dazzling, it made all the committee leaders forget about him saying that they were worms, except for Misaki, who knew about his strange behaviours and pheromones.

"President, you really know him?" asked Yukimura, who was deeply affected by the smile but recovered his senses as he saw Misaki raging.

"That is something you don't need to know," said Misaki threateningly then turning to Usui her arms folded in annoyance and anger, "as I said, what gives you the right to say that we are worms?" Suddenly all the leaders snapped their attention to what Misaki said, all agreeing with a 'Yeah!'

"Hm? I never said worms are bad. Worms are what make this world grow. They take the nutrients from simple dirt and then give the nutrients to the Earth enabling plants to grow and it provides food for both animals and humans and so on. So Seika is like a bunch of worms that make their way by giving the good stuff to the world," he said with another dazzling smile. Even Misaki had to feel good at the remark, but she felt as if there was something off.

"Are you going to hold meeting or what?" asked Misaki.

"Ah, straight to the business. Why not? We'll have a meal later," said Usui, ushering them over to the school's main building.

They walked through the hallways, discussing about the school's structure and how they maintained it and exchanged information that would help improve mainly Seika's school, without spending too much money. For Misaki, she felt fine being able to discuss things so freely. As they arrived at the meeting room, where all leaders from both schools would discuss other things, Seika's students realised that the school was truly rich, both inside and outside.

The carpet was lined with rich materials all a deep blue colour. The seats were comfortable to sit in and were in a large horse shoe shape and at the two ends were where both Presidents sat. The curtains were all perfectly tied with a sort of golden rope and the tables were finely carved and there was even a kitchen. The Seika students were uncomfortable with their surroundings but they had to put up with Misaki so they felt more relaxed, until they saw Misaki who was obviously running numbers through her head on how much the room would cost. She was poor, so who can blame her?

After settling down they started a conversation and were begun talking about the actual things they came to talk about. Improving the bond between schools and government action on helping schools.

The government had many politicians and many of their children attended Miyabigaoka so they were thinking of ways of alerting both students and the public.

"Well, I've been meaning to do so, but we are planning on doing a fundraiser to aware the public about the government's negligence towards students like us," said Misaki.

"That's a fine idea. We will do our best to tell our students. No offence, but with our place in status of Japan, it is easy to influence our parents," said Usui, smirking.

"I guess that's the end of our meeting," said Misaki.

"We are urging you to stay for lunch," said Usui, as he prevented her from leaving. The table was soon laid with rich looking dishes and drinks that looked like the finest juice around.

"U-uh okay. Um, is everyone okay with this?" asked Misaki to her school. They were all worried to refuse. They ate as quietly as possible and much, since it was a chance to finally eat something they never ate before.

Misaki just finished her place of food when Usui tapped her on the shoulder.

"Do you want to have a chat?" he asked with a grin. He was hiding something and she wanted to find out what.

"_Sure,_" she said with a smirk as she got up from her seat. He led her to a separate room which was quiet.

"So what do you want to talk about?" asked Misaki. The guy was getting more suspicious by the moment.

"So how are you going?" he asked.

"… Okay," said Misaki. He stepped closer, almost within her arm's reach. If he would just step one more-

"Ha!" said Misaki, triumphantly. She pulled off what was a wig that looked just like Usui's hair. The guy was pretty shocked and for her to figure out so quickly.

"Well, you go me," he said. "What are you going to do?" His eyes were starting to hurt from the green contact lenses. He quickly took them off with a small kit that he kept in the pocket of his uniform, showing her his yellow eyes.

"Wait. You- you are-" she was literally lost for words. Because it was Igarashi Tora who stood before, the person who had crushed her life and then wrung it out and cracked it again. It was his _entire _fault that all the things that had happened to her, turned out bad.

"So you really still hate me," said Tora, sighing. The more he looked at her, the more he remembered how she said he hated him.

"Tora…" A sort of darkness swept over her face. She didn't want to see him. Especially today, when he used Usui's appearance- wait what the hell was she thinking? About Usui?

"Yeah, it's me," he said, "I guess you want to hit me?" He let his arms loosely by his side as Misaki threw a punch at him, but it didn't make contact.

"You don't even deserve a punch," she said. For some reason, Tora was saddened by that only to find himself tumbling as he tried to grab her shoulder. One wanted to get away, while the other one wanted for her to stay, until Misaki finally overcome his strength.

"No you don't," he said as he smirked and pinned her down. She was not able to move.

"Since when did you become so strong?" asked Misaki, panting from exhaustion. There was no point fighting back, even if she wanted to. She was too tired and it was obvious that he was stronger and fighting more would just use up her efforts.

"When I decided to take over my dad's company," said Tora. "To real business."

"Wha-?" she asked only to be silenced as he slammed his lips on to hers. It was forceful and it seemed like he wanted more than that but he stopped and pulled back.

"On your Festival Day, you are to tell the entire school that you are leaving their school. If you don't, I'll make sure Seika High will have no students with my power," said Tora.

"That would be silly. I already know that you don't want to do something that would hurt me," said Misaki. He chuckled.

"You never cease to interest me. This time I'm serious," said Tora with stern eyes.

"I still have something else," said Misaki.

"Your sister? She's dead. I found out shortly after. They made an entire story that she was sent to an orphanage and everything but she actually died from an infection struck by one of the men that day," said Tora.

_It couldn't be true, could it? _Misaki's eyes widened.

"I know, hard to believe, even I couldn't-" said Tora, only to be forced to shut up by a head butt.

"I don't need your sympathy!" said Misaki finding a sudden urge to bash him up with just her head.

"…" he looked at her, sad. She didn't even notice that. "I'm serious. You are to say that you are leaving Seika that day, or your school will meet the consequences."

"Shut up, SHUT UP!" she shouted.

"No matter what you say, no one will rescue you from your own situation," said Tora. He was still a bit down but was cheered up when he knew she was in utter defeat. If she left her school, he could make sure to keep an eye on her make her transfer to Miyabigaoka and give her all the chances to like him again.

"Are you sure about that?" said someone as they kicked open the door.

Misaki looked at the door to see Takumi Usui and she was more pleased to see him than anyone else.

"Tch, you can leave now," said Tora.

"I don't need your permission," said Misaki as she yanked herself away from his arms and stood up.

"Ah, cream girl, do you need any-?" asked Usui, only not to meet the girl's eyes. She didn't want to talk and it wouldn't take him just a tease for her to look up at him. He glanced at Tora who was just cautiously watching them leave. Something happened, obviously, but he shouldn't pry into it.

"Where's that room?" asked Misaki.

"The President's? I'll take you there," said Usui pleased that he could do something to help her.

The doors slammed open wide.

"Seika! We're leaving!" she said. All the students felt relieved to get out of the rich atmosphere and the students all rushed out of the school and piled onto the bus to get the hell out.

Tora staring from the window eyed Misaki as she looked out the bus window, not affected by the noise made in the bus. She was gloomy and she looked helpless.

"_What the hell have I done again?_" asked Tora to himself as he crouched to the ground as he put his hands on his head in frustration.

"Yeah," said Usui as he re-entered to room. Tora looked up, surprised. "So what have you done, Igarashi Tora? Tell me about it."

He closed the door behind him. There was no escape out of it, so he begun to tell Usui about what happened from the very beginning.

**Finally! That was just a literal 20 minutes of straight typing. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Zaira Swift.**


	3. The Fundraiser - Chapter 3

**Gosh, thank you so much for all the reviews, follows and favourites! It seems like everyone wanted TakuMisa moments. I'm sorry, but this is the second last chapter. This chapter is split in half~ because that is how short this story is.**

**Merry Christmas every, and I've updated as many stories as possible which are still going. I am… trying to get used to writing Maid Sama stories because I've been writing torture and dark stories recently… Nevermind.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maid Sama.**

**Chapter 3- Part 1**

"Um, Misaki is there something wrong?" asked Yukimura. She was simply staring down her unfinished work. What was there to do? After a wave in her face, she snapped back to the world.

"Oh, Yukimura-kun, I'm fine," she said with a smile as she continued going through the work.

"Re-really? Just stay safe, it's hard to get it done by tomorrow for the Festival." It was already sunset and all the students in the school had left. Preparations for the Festival were already set and there was only just how to get people to come to the festival. She was working on a flyer to put around town and as soon as she was done, she printed 100 flyers to put around the town.

Setting off, she found it chilly for a spring day. She set off from school putting flyers about the main street, shopping districts and of course suburban area. She even dared to put one outside Miyabigaoka High School.

She was up to her last few, which she was going to put around surrounding streets of her home.

"Yo, Misa-chan," said Usui, who scared her from behind.

"What do you want?" asked Misaki aggressively.

"Nothing, but what about you? You were followed by me since you left the school. What if some pervert or stalker was following you?" asked Usui.

"WELL, that pervert _or _stalker is right in front of me," she huffed, placing the last flyer on a wooden post. Usui chuckled.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" he asked, like an over protective boyfriend.

"N-no! I'm perfectly capable of walking back myself," she said shivering a bit from the cold. Usui sighed as he draped his thick and warm jacket around her shoulders. She was still in her school uniform which already very thin.

"I don't need your help!" she exclaimed, pushing the jacket away and letting it fall to the ground. She apologised soon after and went to pick it up. By the time she looked up again, he was gone.

"Screw you, perverted alien stalker," she said storming off to go to her home.

"… In order to keep schools like Seika running, we have organised a fundraiser for today. Have fun and enjoy yourself!" said Misaki, the school President. At the end of the day, after all the money had been counted, she would have to announce the details of the outcome of the fundraiser and of course her speech. By the end of the day she would choose between Seika's students and her place as President. She was going to choose to give up her place as president. She couldn't risk the fact that the students would be kicked out if she didn't resign from the school.

"Um, Pres, is there a problem? You don't seem as happy," said Yukimura as he came up to her.

"No, I'm just tired," she replied, she half said the truth, half a lie.

"Ah, okay then," he said, leaving Misaki alone.

"OI! Misaki –chan!" said someone. It was Usui.

"Argh, when I thought it was quiet," she said ignoring the bustling students and then public members chatting away.

"Naw, I thought you'd miss me," he teased.

"In hell I won't," she retorted. "What do you want?"

"I just want you to have some fun on your last day," he said. She was going to ask him how he knew about her situation but he just silenced her and took her hand and they started walking from store to store.

"Usui san! Have this!" one of the fan girls of Usui gave him two trays of food and A LOT others gave him all sorts of things. By the time they got out of the crowd of girls, Usui was carrying a load of things.

"Wow, you're seriously that popular," said Misaki, not believing it herself.

"Eh? Do you not like me?" asked Usui, making a puppy dog face, feeling hurt.

"N-no," stuttered Misaki, only to see his face turn into a devilish grin. "Idiot pervert alien."

"Come on, we don't have all day," he said. He gave most of the things that were given to him by rabid fan girls to some of the store keepers.

What was left was simply a tray of food. They shared eating it, luckily Misaki complied saying something about it was rude not eating it when it was hot and that it was a waste of food to not eat it, and set off.

"Where do you want to go first?" asked Usui. Misaki's eyes glinted, her lips curving into an evil smile.

"The arcade area."

For those around the two, they would say they were a couple with a bad relationship. Actually, it wasn't that bad, they were more like a… very competitive couple. The female looked like a devil and each time she gets something, she'd laugh evilly and would go back to try and win against the male who would ever so often tease her by getting ahead of her.

They went to as many arcade games and literally won every single one also making new high scores.

They finally rested when it was lunch.

"Ah hah," Misaki huffed, 'That was actually fun."

"Of course," said Usui. His main aim was to keep Misaki's mind off the topic of leaving her school and let her enjoy as much as possible.

The two ordered food and happily ate, filling their empty stomachs.

"Would Ayuzawa Misaki please come to the meeting area?" said the announcement. And that was when Misaki's stomach dropped, remembering what Usui had been desperately making her forget for the time being.

**I hope you enjoyed and have a Merry Christmas! Hope Santa comes, but he'll just eat the cookies and milk that you savour because… well, it's food. XD**

**I'll see you next time in the VERY LAST chapter for this story~**

**It was a short time *sniffles* but I hope you liked the story so far. Thank you for reading!**

**Zaira Swift.**


	4. The End - Chapter 4

**Welcome to the last chapter. It has been a short journey, but you never know if this story will continue with another chapter because I was stupid and didn't have enough for this story or there'll be a sequel. However, sequels depend.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaichou wa Maid Sama.**

**Chapter 3- Part 2**

"_Would Ayuzawa Misaki please come to the meeting area?" said the announcement. And that was when Misaki's stomach dropped, remembering what Usui had been desperately making her forget for the time being…_

Misaki apologised as she left Usui by himself. He shook his head and frowned as he got up from his seat and walked towards the area where Misaki would be making her speech.

"Um, thank you for everyone for coming today and I have some announcements to share," she said, slightly excited and smiling to hide her sadness. Yukimura handed her a piece of paper.

"For this fundraiser, we have, in total [convert this to Yen please] $1890.75!" she exclaimed, surprised that they would get to that amount. Everyone cheered and shouted, smiling brightly. Even some of the Miyabigaoka students who had come were surprised at the outcome, though that money would equal their pocket money every day.

"I am pleased to say that class 2-A's café had raised the most money with $623.15," she said and then on to the dreaded moment. "A-as, the current school President of this school, I am to make my… final address to this school."

"Ka-kaichou? Are you okay?" asked Yukimura, noticing her trembling. She simply shot back a smile.

"Due to private reasons, I am to resign from my position and leave this school," she started and there were already shouts of shock and surprise, "I hope you've all had a fun day and have a great time in school."

There were murmurs of gossip and disapproval, some students came to ask her if everything was going okay in her life and then she would just shrug it off saying that it needed to be done.

"STOP!" Everyone turned their attention to the person on the stage.

"It's wrong! Okay? I'm sorry, I'm wrong!" said Igarashi Tora. He spoke into the microphone with a soft voice, "I'm sorry for what made your life miserable. I-"

And then he was pushed to the side by the one and only Takumi Usui.

"He means, that he felt bad for everything he did and wanted you to be by his side but realised that he had competition and it was the best for you~" said Usui, smirking at Misaki who turned a bright red. Tora scowled and took back his position on the microphone.

"I just want you to live happily. I was selfish, okay? Do what you want with this school. I'm sure they'd miss you if you left," said Tora and then he left.

"So, I would like the school President to come up to the stage and make her _proper _address," said Usui, intentionally making Misaki go up. There were eruptions of cheers and other students urged Misaki to go up on stage. She was still in shock of what was happening but she managed to swallow in everything.

"Th-thank you everyone!" she cried softly, "I can't thank you anymore, but I wish for all of us to spend our high school days, standing up proud and together!"

There were even more cheers and clapping, especially from the public. For the entire day, students and civilians came up to Misaki saying a gratitude of 'thanks' or a small uplifting message.

When the clean-up was over, she walked into the Student Representative room and smiled as she took a seat on her rightful seat at the front of the room.

"Eh? So you were here," smirked Usui as he slid the door shut with a satisfying click.

"U-Usui!" she stuttered.

"Oh yeah, here," he said handing her a bundle of paper. "Your first job, is to accept this form."

She scanned the paper. At the very top of the papers were the bold words, "**Transfer Application Form.**"

"You're transferring here?" she asked, surprised. A student from Miyabigaoka to Seika?

"Yeah, what do you think? How else am I supposed to get closer to you?" he stated as if it was the obvious. She looked at the bottom of the paper and saw the signature of Miyabigaoka's school president and smiled.

"Fine." She signed the bit where she was supposed to look over and put it aside to give it to the office later on. The moment she looked up and sighed, warm lips brushed against her cheek and then a face of a perverted alien stalker appeared in front of her face.

"You perverted alien stalker!" she shouted then chasing him out, both of them laughing at her own rage.

"_So what have you done, Igarashi Tora? Tell me about it."_

_Once the door was closed and there were no means of escape, Tora began to tell Usui about what happened starting from the very beginning. When he finished, Usui stared at him._

"_So you're not going to do anything about what you threatened her?" he asked._

"_And how are you supposed to know that?" replied Tora._

"_Well, it's what you're thinking aren't you?" chuckled Usui._

"_Haha, well you two really do match, being able to interest me so much," replied Tora, "I think she'll be happier this way."_

"_Then all is well. Oh yeah, if you don't mind, I'm stealing her," said Usui and left the room._

The president looked at Seika and smiled truly and grimly, yet surprisingly happily and gave a small wave as he turned away from the school.

"_**Farewell Misaki Ayuzawa."**_

**I guess the only problem is the fact there weren't enough TakuMisa moments. I'm sorry~**

**This concludes this story, and there will be some other stories which are on the road to finishing. **

**Happy New Year everyone! And be sure to tune into Australia's awesome New Year's fireworks!**

**Zaira Swift.**


End file.
